El tiempo decide
by WeissMat
Summary: Bella decide tomarse un tiempo de Edward luego de volver de Volterra. ¿Qué pasa cuando una nueva chica viene a Forks y la empieza a enamorar? ¿Habrá algo o Bella decidirá dejar las cosas como están? ¿Que pasa si esta chica no es del todo humana? -El amor es amor Bella, el sexo no lo cambia-Dijo con amor en su mirada / Femslash. / Fanfic Almas gemelas /
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen** **: Bella decide tomarse un tiempo de Edward luego de volver de Volterra. ¿Qué pasa cuando una nueva chica viene a Forks y la empieza a enamorar? ¿Habrá algo o Bella decidirá dejar las cosas como están?**

 **Advertencias: Esta es una historia Femslash (Mujer con Mujer). Y como siempre la mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la autora de crepúsculo Stephanie Meyer con algunas excepciones que se presentaran a continuación.**

 **Pov Bella**

 **Luego de volver de Volterra nada había sido lo mismo, mis pesadillas habían cesado pero sentía que algo no estaba bien.**

 **Edward y yo ya no significaba lo mismo como el primer día en que lo conocí. Aquel día que llegamos a Forks luego de ir a salvarlo de su suicidio, Charlie me había castigado y no pude dejar de pensar que estaba bien, no solo me había ido a otro país si no que ni siquiera le había avisado. Le había dado un susto de muerte y no fui capaz de pensar en él, solo en Edward y sentí que tenía las cosas mal ordenadas en mi vida, Edward podía ser mi alma gemela pero primero tenía que estar mi familia y si no era capaz de entender eso como podía siquiera estar con alguien.**

 **Con esto en mente fui a mi habitación en la que ya estaba el amor de mi vida y aunque fuera difícil ya sabía lo que le tenía que decir.**

 **-¿Qué pasa cariño?-Me pregunto el preocupado al no verme sonreír como siempre hacia en su presencia.**

 **-Tenemos que hablar Edward-Dije lamentándome por lo que estaba por decir-Creo que sería mejor tomarnos un tiempo-En cuanto estas palabras salieron de mi boca, la cara de Edward cambio de una de preocupación a una de tristeza máxima y mi corazón no podía aguantar verlo así aunque fuera algo necesario, agache mi mirada esperando lo que vendría a continuación.**

 **-Bella, cariño si es por qué me fui y te deje sola, porque te abandone necesito que me perdones, pensé, obviamente mal, que era necesario para tu seguridad. Si es por eso Bella te juro que nunca en mi vida estuve tan arrepentido-Dijo acercándose a mí con sus ojos llenos de tristeza y por primera vez sentí un aumento de ira en mi corazón que nunca había sentido hasta hoy.**

 **-¡¿Cómo si quieras puedes pensar que es eso?! No solo me dolió tu abandono Edward si no el de toda tu familia, todo lo que me dijiste en nuestro claro y luego te fuiste sin pensar que quizás me mate caminando por ahí o siquiera si sabía volver. Te puedo perdonar Edward pero no voy a olvidarlo, fui a buscarte a Volterra pero ni en un momento pensé en Charlie, en el susto que le debe haber agarrado y hasta que yo no pueda entender el orden de las cosas en mi vida yo no puedo estar contigo.-Dije al principio gritando y luego bajando la voz acordándome de Charlie.**

 **-Bella no me dejes, no puedo vivir sin vos ni tu sin mi ¿Que no fueron suficiente estas pruebas que nos puso el destino?-Dijo el tratando de convencerme y aunque me diera pena sabía lo que tenía que hacer y porque hacerlo**

 **-Estas equivocado Edward, aprendí a vivir sin ti, y tampoco te estoy dejando, necesito tiempo porque para saber si yo puedo cambiar, te amo Edward pero esas pruebas de las que tú hablas nos las pusiste tú mismo y ahora yo soy la que necesita hacer esta para saber si nuestro amor es suficiente.-Mientras decía esto pude ver como los ojos de Edward estaban llenos de su veneno y si hubiera podido llorar ahora lo estaría haciendo.**

 **-Está bien, tienes razón pero por favor Bella no olvides que te amé, te amo y te amare por siempre-Dijo el mientras se acercaba a abrazarme y no pude hacer más que envolver mis brazos a su alrededor y mostrarle que nunca podría estar enojada con él.**

 **-Yo también te amo Edward, es solo tiempo, es lo que necesito-Diría que me dolió a mi más que a él pero de alguna manera se sentía reconfortante saber que no soy yo la que estoy llorando por él.**

 **-Supongo que me iré a casa, no volveré a verte dormir hasta que no necesites el tiempo, chau cariño-Dijo con su voz llena de dolor antes de irse por la ventana como había venido, en ese momento me acerque a esta y la cerré no sin antes buscarlo con la mirada, un habito que se me había pegado con el tiempo y recién ahora me había dado cuenta que no era algo normal ver dormir a alguien.**

 **Antes de que pudiera volver a pensar en Edward, mi celular empezó a sonar con el conocido tono de una llamada, al tomarlo me di cuenta que era Alice, enana psíquica.**

 **-Hola Alice-Dije tratando de ocultar una mueca a sabiendas de lo que vendría a continuación.**

 **-Hiciste lo correcto Bella, y para que sepas a pesar de que si vuelvan o no, tu siempre serás mi hermana y sé que todos los Cullen pensamos igual, estará todo bien, nos vemos mañana, te iré a buscar yo para ir a la escuela bye-Dijo antes de cortar, no pude evitar la sonrisa que se me formo en el rostro, ella sabía siempre lo que decir, no era por nada mi mejor amiga.**

 **Me fui a dormir esperando que mañana fuera un día tranquilo pero conociendo Forks, nunca lo era. No sabía las palabras ocultas que venían detrás de esto…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencias: Esta es una historia Femslash (Mujer con Mujer). Y como siempre la mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la autora de crepúsculo Stephanie Meyer con algunas excepciones que se presentaran a continuación.**

 **Pov Bella**

 **Me desperté con el sonido de una bocina, agarre el celular y comprobé que efectivamente se me hacía tarde.**

 **-¿Pero qué haces todavía acostada? Ponete esto y en el coche está el desayuno te espero abajo-Dijo Alice impaciente en la ventana pegándome un susto, me había tirado a los pies unos jeans vaqueros negros con una musculosa y una camisa a cuadros roja, no tarde en ponérmelo y corrí al baño a asearme un poco y arreglarme, agarre la mochila al salir del baño y corrí abajo que con mi suerte me tropecé en el último escalón.**

 **-Ya-Dije agitada luego de salir de casa y sentándome de acompañante en el Porsche de Alice.**

 **-Toma-Dijo está pasándome una bolsa que decía Starbucks que contenía una magdalena y un café, ya podía imaginar de donde era.**

 **-Gracias Alice-Dije mirándola, las dos sabíamos que no estaba hablando por la comida de Starbucks si no por cómo me había contenido ayer en la noche.**

 **-Soy tu hermana y tu mejor amiga, es mi deber-Dijo sonriendo mientras conducía con rapidez. E**

 **En poco tiempo llegamos a la escuela y ya estaban todos los cullen hablando afuera de sus autos, Alice lo estaciono y con un suspiro de valor me baje del auto esperando a que el primer cullen reaccione y no tarde mucho en esperarlo porque rápidamente Emmett se me acerco para darme su característico abrazo de oso.**

 **-Hola Belly oso-Dijo Emmett con una sonrisa de lado a lado-Me entere que te crecieron las bolas que Edward no tiene y lo decidiste reemplazar obviamente por mí-Dijo riéndose, no pude evitar la risa que se me escapo y al darme vuelta tanto Alice como jasper se estaban riendo e incluso Rosalie tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.**

 **-¡Emmett!-Lo rete aunque no podía dejar de sonreír, mi hermano oso era el alegrador de mis días.**

 **-Tranquila Bella, el dramático de tu ex novio decidió no venir hoy para darte espacio-Dijo el con un puchero aunque se notaba que detrás de este sonreía.**

 **-No es mi ex novio, solo le pedí tiempo y ¿Se puede saber cómo se enteraron?-Pregunte dudosa pero me corregí a mí misma al ver la cara de complicidad que ponían todos-¿Saben qué? No me digan mej-Me corte al medio de la palabra al escuchar el ruido de asombro de Rosalie, al darme vuelta pude verificar que era una moto muy lujosa, era una majestuosidad, de ella se bajó una chica y mi corazón dio un salto al verle la cara luego de sacarse el casco, era más preciosa que Alice y tenía una mirada altanera que competía con la de Rosalie, sus ojos color café parecían divertidos al ver la mirada de todos puestos en ella, lleva un labial mate rojo y su atuendo parecía de una modelo de motos toda salvaje y hermosa.**

 **-¿Quién es?-Le pregunte a Alice, pues ella era la que se enteraba de los chismes de todos.**

 **-Supongo que será la nueva, Desiree Weiss-Dijo Alice igual de sorprendida por la nueva como yo, desde hace varios días había un rumor en Forks de que iba a llegar una nueva chica pero nadie sabía el nombre, claro, excepto Alice, enana psíquica.**

 **-Es hermosa-Dijo Emmett para luego escucharse el sonido de una palmada-¡Pero Rosalie es verdad!-Dijo el en su defensa.**

 **-Chicos es hora de entrar ya van a empezar las clases-Dijo Alice con una mirada rara observando a la nueva, y como siempre tenía razón porque en cuanto dijo eso se escuchó la campanada que indicaba el comienzo de las clases. Todos entramos a clases, esperando que chismes se crearían de la nueva y me dio pena por ella, iba a ser como yo, el nuevo juguete de los chicos.**

 **Pov Desiree**

 **-Si tranquila Tanya estaré bien, en cuanto llegue a forks te llamare, tranquilízate nos vemos-Dije hablando con mi "hermana", luego de cortar seguí manejando hacia mi nueva casa en la que iba a estar viviendo, había decidido mudarme de Alaska luego de la pelea que habíamos tenido Laurent y yo. Me costaba mucho separarme de mi familia, Los Denali, pero era mejor o iba a terminar matando al novio de Irina, todavía me acordaba el momento en el que Tanya me salvo y me agrego a su familia.**

 **Flashback**

Me fui a ver con el amor de mi vida, mi hermosa Megan, habíamos hablado y ella me había dicho que sentía lo mismo por mí pero que tenía miedo de lo que diría la gente, lo que dirían en nuestro pueblo, vivíamos en Seleney un pueblo de Alaska.

Me acerque a la pequeña plaza pensando que ahí iba a estar Megan, la encontré pero no sola, la encontré con muchos chicos de la escuela, todos los que me gritaban lesbiana.

-Megan-Susurre mirándola con odio-Pensé que sentías…-Me quede callada cuando la vi reírse de mi como los demás, me había roto el corazón y pronto me di cuenta que no sería lo único que me rompa…

Sus amigos se acercaron a mí… Pueden pensar lo que sucedió, me golpearon y algunos de ellos hicieron conmigo cosas que nunca podre perdonar. Me dejaron en la plaza donde me desangre hasta casi morir y luego sentí el veneno, sentí el ardor del infierno en mis venas y luego desperté, me encontré rodeada de cinco personas que después sabría que se llamaban Tanya, Irina, Kate, Carmen y Eleazar.

Eran vampiros y Tanya fue la que me había convertido en lo que entonces era, una semivampira, su total veneno no entro en mi corazón pero si la cantidad perfecta para ser inmortal y mejorar algunas capacidades, todavía comía comida humana y dormía pero no necesitaba dormir tanto como todos, con dormir cinco horas a la semana estaría bien, me convertí en una parte de su aquelarre, de su hermosa familia.

 **Fin flashback**

 **Se habían convertido en mi familia, pero luego de que viniera Laurent me tuve que ir pues él no se adaptaba a nuestro "vegetarismo" y se deslizaba tantas veces sobre personas inocentes a propósito que estuve dos veces a punto de matarlo.**

 **Pero bueno ahora estaba mejor, me había decidido mudar a Forks un pueblo en el que su tiempo climático permitía a los de mi tipo, había ya un aquelarre, mañana iría a hablar con ellos a la casa para explicarles lo que era y familia de quien era.**

 **Al llegar a mi casa, oculta entre los bosques me la quede observando con adoración, los años que había vivido me habían servido para juntar millones y millones de dólares que no usaría y ahora los invertía a mi beneficio, mi nueva casa era enorme de dos pisos con tres habitaciones arriba, una cocina, y una sala de estar. Perfecta para alguien que quería despilfarrar tanto como podía.**

 **Entre llevando tres cajas con mis cosas personales, pues lo otro ya estaba en la casa. Luego de observar mi casa con una sonrisa en el rostro entre y me prepare para dormir, lo otro podía esperar pues mañana sería un día importante porque iría por primera vez a la escuela sin mis hermanas.**

 **Que sea un día tranquilo, pensé para mis adentros al acostarme… Que equivocada que estaba.**

 **Nota autora: ¿Y les gusto? Conocimos un poco de la historia de la nueva chica de Forks. Al parecer Rosalie y ella se llevaran muy bien por sus pasados ¿no?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Advertencias: Esta es una historia Femslash (Mujer con Mujer). Y como siempre la mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la autora de crepúsculo Stephanie Meyer con algunas excepciones que se presentaran a continuación.**

 **Pov Desiree**

 **-Dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena, que tu cuerpo le da alegría y cosa buena-¡ ¿Qué carajos era eso?!... Ah cierto, casi me olvidaba, me había puesto una alarma. La apague y me quede pensando para que era y se me vino a la mente, luego de cinco minutos, que ese iba a ser mi primer día de escuela sin los Denali, me levante como pude mientras pensaba en mi familia, en lo mal que la estarían pasando sin mí porque obviamente yo era la diversión. Al pensar esto se me vino una sonrisa y decidí que era tiempo de vestirme y arreglarme, fui al baño para hacer mis necesidades y arreglar mi pelo que parecía un nido de pájaros, luego de salir ya me había elegido el outfit: Unos Leggings negros, una remera blanca y mi hermosísima campera de cuero, con eso ya puesto termine de maquillarme y baje para comer unos muffins que había comprado el día anterior.**

 **-Que empiece la aventura…-Dije para mí misma arrancando mi Harley davidson. No tarde tanto en llegar a la preparatoria de Forks y mi ego no pudo contenerse cuando todos me volteaban a ver. Deje la moto estacionada en uno de los aparcamientos mientras escuchaba el asombro de todos, cada uno más sorprendido o envidioso que otro. Pero obviamente nada tenía que ser normal acá, en cuanto me saque el casco, pude oler el característico olor de unos vampiros puros, me voltee para encontrarlos pero para mi suerte la campanada que anunciaba el inicio de clases ya había tocado y todos los alumnos se empezaron a encimar para entrar, el olor había desaparecido siendo reemplazado por el olor de muchos humanos juntos.**

 **Entre luego de respirar profundamente sabiendo lo que me esperaría.**

 **-Hola cariño ¿Tú debes ser la nueva no? ¿Desiree Weiss?-Dijo una señora gordita mirándome detrás de un escritorio.**

 **-Sí, soy yo-Dije sonriendo incómodamente no sabiendo que decir, no se me daba tanto conversar con gente que sabía mi nombre incluso sin preguntarlo, me daba que era muy chismosa.**

 **-Bueno cariño, acá tienes tus horarios y tienes que traer esto firmado por todos tus profesores de hoy, si necesitas algo solo pregunta-Dijo entregándome dos papeles-Ah y este es un pequeño mapa de la escuela para que te ubiques, espero que te integres, nos vemos-Volvió a hablar mientras me daba un papel grande que ciertamente tenia cara de ser un mapa, le asentí con una sonrisa y me fui del pequeño espacio para luego leer que tendría hoy.**

 **Genial pensé para mis adentros, mi primera clase del día seria Biología y luego habría un pequeño receso. Camine guiándome con el mapa, el cual, si no fuera por mi visión mejorada no se entendería mucho.**

 **-Tú debes ser la nueva ¿no?-Pregunto un hombre, que aparentemente seria mi profesor de Biología, al entrar en el salón. No sé porque pero algo me dice que me tendría que acostumbras a que me digan si era la nueva.**

 **-Bueno porque no te vas a sentar con Bella hoy-Dijo más bien afirmándolo que preguntando-Ya que no estaba el señor Callen-Me lo quede mirando raro pero no solo por el hecho de que había dicho el apellido del aquelarre que Tanya me había dicho que estaría, si no por el hecho de que no tenía ni idea de quien era Bella y donde estaba ubicada.**

 **-Soy yo-Dijo una voz angelical, la busque con la mirada y esta paro en una hermosa chica morena que tenía la mano levantada, sus ojos me observaban amablemente, y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, su pelo caía como cascada por sus costados tratando de ocultarla a la vista de todo y me di cuenta de lo que había pasado. Había encontrado a mi compañera…**

 **Pov Alice**

 **Se podría decir que mis visiones no eran acertadas 100% pero nunca había visto algo con tanto color como ese día.**

 **Habíamos vuelto de Volterra y ya toda la familia estaba en casa, estaba en la habitación de jasper y mía tratando de ver que nos pondríamos cuando de pronto una visión me golpeo, vi que Bella le había pedido a Edward un poco de tiempo pensé que era eso lo único que cambiaría en su futuro, así que lo empecé a buscar y lo que descubrí fue algo que me dejo asombrada. Seguía viendo a Bella como Vampiro pero ya no era de la mano de Edward, había otra persona a su lado, teniéndola, Bella le miraba con amor, un amor infinito que solo vi en almas gemelas. La silueta de esta persona permanecía a oscuras pero en ese momento me di cuenta de algo peor, Edward nos había mentido y Bella no era su compañera.**

 **Pov Bella**

 **Entre a Biología sentándome en el lugar que todos habían denominado que era de Edward y mío, me senté y mire por la ventana observando el nublado cielo que se situaba arriba de Forks, de repente escuche el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, me voltee esperando que sea Edward, olvidándome que él no vendría, y ciertamente que no era Edward. Era la chica nueva, la del aspecto de modelo de motocicletas, pude escuchar apenas como el profesor le decía que se sentase conmigo mientras me tomaba el tiempo de observarla detenidamente, mis ojos viajaron a su cuerpo y me encontré en un buen estado de ánimo al verle su figura perfecta. Oh dios pensé para mis adentros, como podía pensar eso de una mujer, no era homofóbica pero me pareció muy raro yo tener estos pensamientos. Instintivamente levante la mano hablo cuando la vi desconcertada de quien era Bella.**

 **-Soy yo-Dije poniéndome roja en el proceso mientras levantaba mi mano, ella se dio vuelta para verme y nuestros ojos se encontraron. Nunca vi algo tan hermoso como esos dos pares de ojos cafés, si Edward era un dios griego, ella era Venus en su más perfecta presencia.**

 **Salí del trance cuando ella se acercó a mí con una sonrisa de lado a lado en su rostro, tomo un asiento alado mío y hablo.**

 **-Hola, Soy Desiree Weiss-Oh dios pensé para mis adentros, ¿En qué me metí?...**

 **Nota autora: No sé si se dieron cuenta de algo pero Desiree y Bella son como dos gotas de agua, Bella es un desastre emociona y Desiree es un desastre de ego. Espero que les haya gustado nos vemos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota de autora: Mis querid s lector s este mini capitulo es para darles aviso de algunas cosas, y que puedan entender la historia a mi manera así que con eso me despido y que empiece…**

 **Las almas gemelas es la relación más fuerte dentro del mundo sobrenatural entre vampiros, es como para los lobos la impresión. Aunque a los lobos tarde o temprano les sucede, para los vampiros es muy raro encontrarla.**

 **El aquelarre Cullen es uno de los más poderosos aquelarres junto con los Denali por las destrezas y poderes de sus integrantes y porque en el caso de los Cullen casi todos sus integrantes tienen almas gemelas.**

 **El bono entre almas gemelas algunas veces se puede confundir con la llamada de su sangre como lo es Bella para Edward.**

 **Mentir sobre tu alma gemela es un crimen delante de los Volturis y te puede llevar a ser torturado o asesinado.**


End file.
